The present invention relates generally to the field of window covering sizing machines and more particularly to a blind and shade cutting center.
Mass retail merchandisers sell a large number of window coverings directly to consumers. Standard sized window coverings are sized to a consumer""s specifications while the consumer waits. The apparatus employed to size the various window coverings must be both easy to use by an employee of a retail outlet and does not require an extensive training period.
Additionally, the floor space that the cutting apparatus requires should fit within the existing structure and layout of the retail outlet. Further, the cutting apparatus ideally should size a number of different types of window coverings, such as metal or vinyl mini-blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades, and cellular shades.
Various attempts have been made to integrate various window covering cutting mechanisms into a single multi-station system. One example of a multi-station system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,149 to Elsenheimer et al. entitled xe2x80x9cSizing System for Window Coveringsxe2x80x9d issued Oct. 10, 1995. The ""149 patent discloses a station having a flip-top surface including a pleated shade sizing station on one side and a mini-blind sizing station on the other. This system minimizes the space required by the merchandiser to cut various window covering products. This allows the retail outlet to include other stock and products in space otherwise occupied by various window covering sizing equipment.
Recently more retail merchandisers utilize 8-foot bay spacing to display and sell various products. Accordingly, a shade and blind cutting center that can be located within the 8-foot bay environment is needed.
The sale of vertical blind products has also increased through mass merchandiser retail outlets, requiring the ability to size not only the width of the vertical blind head rail but also the length of the vertical blind slats. However, if a cutting apparatus is to be located within an 8-foot bay environment, any vertical blind slat extending greater than 8 feet would not be able to be sized with an apparatus located within the 8-foot bay. Accordingly, there is a need for a vertical blind cutting apparatus that would fit within the 8-foot bay environment as well as be able to size vertical blind slat product having a length greater than 8 feet.
One embodiment relates to method of sizing a window covering in a retail outlet. First, a window covering having a bottom rail and a head rail and a window covering material operatively connected to the head rail is selected. The bottom rail includes a connector centrally located between the two ends of the bottom rail. The connector is engaged with a locator slidably attached to a housing. The locator and window covering are located a predetermined distance from a cutting plane of a sizing mechanism. A portion of the first end of the bottom rail, head rail and slats are sized with the sizing mechanism.
Another embodiment relates to an apparatus for sizing a window covering in a retail outlet. The apparatus includes a housing having a first end and a second end, and a top operating surface supporting a window covering to be sized. A first cutting station having a top portion is movably secured to the first end of the housing. The first cutting station is movable from a first operating position to size the window covering to a second retracted position in which the top portion of the cutting station is substantially flush with or lower than the top operating surface of the housing. The cutting station including a first stationary die and a first movable die.
A further embodiment includes system for locating the center of a window covering to be sized. The window covering includes a head rail and a clip that is releasably attached to the center of the head rail. A locator positions the clip and head rail relative to a cutter.
Another embodiment includes a system for sizing window coverings in a retail outlet including a window covering having a head rail and a window covering material and a bottom rail operatively connected to the head rail. The head rail, window covering material and bottom rail have a predetermined starting width. The bottom rail includes a first and second end and a connector centrally located there between. A cutter having a cutting plane is located relative to a table surface supporting the window covering. A linear measure secured to the table surface has half scale indicia relative to the cutting plane. A locator releasably engages the connector of the window covering. The locator is movable along the linear measure to position the center of the window covering relative to the half scale indicia.
In another embodiment, a method of positioning a window covering in a sizing mechanism for sizing the window covering in a retail outlet includes obtaining a width specification for a finished window covering. A stock window covering is provided having a bottom rail, a window covering material and a head rail. The stock window covering has a width grater than the width specification of the finished window covering. A scale calibrated from a cutting plane of a sizing mechanism includes indicia that are twice the actual distance form the cutting plane. The center of the window covering is located on an indicia in the scale having a value equal to the width specification.
In another embodiment a method of positioning a window covering sizing mechanism in a retail outlet comprises providing a housing supporting a sizing mechanism. The housing is slidably attached within a bay of a retail outlet, for slidably extending the housing into and out of the bay. The housing is slid from a retracted position in which the housing is located within the bay to an extended position in which at least a portion of the housing extends out of the bay.
In still another embodiment, an apparatus for moving a window covering sizing mechanism to and from a bay in a retail outlet; comprises a housing supporting at least one window covering sizing mechanism. A slide is secured to a bay of a retail outlet and the housing is slidably coupled to the slide and being movable from a first position located substantially within the bay to a second position in which at least a portion of the housing extends out of the bay.
In a further embodiment a method of sizing different window covering products on a sizing center comprises providing at least two cutters. Each cutter has a separate scale having a different color. At least two different window covering products are provided having a color marking that corresponds to the color of the scale to be used to measure the respective window covering. In a further embodiment, the method includes proving instructions for sizing each different window covering in a color that corresponds to the scale and marking on the respective window covering products.